À cause de toi
by Ignis Nebula
Summary: À cause d'un règlement. À cause d'un professeur. À cause d'un stupide défi. À cause d'une plaisanterie. À cause de toi, je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis. À cause de toi, je ne connais pas le grand amour. Arrêtez de leur chercher des excuses, c'est à cause d'eux-même qu'ils ont bien failli ne jamais sortir ensemble !


_**Disclaimer **__: tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, qui a eu la formidable idée de les créer et de nous les faire partager._

* * *

Nous étions par une nuit d'avril anormalement douce pour la saison. Les professeurs du château avaient multiplié leurs rondes de nuit, se doutant bien que plusieurs élèves peu scrupuleux du règlement allaient chercher à sortir. Il y en avait justement deux, beaucoup moins discrets que les autres, qui se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il était impossible de distinguer leurs visages, contrairement aux éclats de voix et de cris qui remplissaient les murs du hall.

« Arrête de me chatouiller ! »

« Eh, mais me frappe pas ! »

« Hiiiiiiiii ! La voix était féminine.

- Ne crie pas aussi fort, on va se faire prendre ! lui répondit un homme en chuchotant.

- C'est de ta faute ! répliqua la jeune femme d'une manière enfantine.

- Vous avez trois secondes pour me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes ou allez faire hors de ce château. »

Les deux fautifs se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix forte et sévère derrière eux. Pas de chance cette fois-ci, ils avaient voulu jouer et ils avaient perdu.

« _Lumos_, la baguette du professeur éclaira alors les deux élèves. Potter, il était évident que vous ne pouviez pas sagement dormir comme les autres, dit lascivement la voix de l'enseignante. Et voyons voir qui vous accompagne, certainement Black, d'un mouvement de poignet elle illumina le visage de l'autre fauteur de trouble. E … Evans !? »

Cette fois-ci c'était à son tour d'être surprise. James regarda Lily, il voyait la peur briller dans son regard. Cela se comprenait, en sept années d'étude la jeune femme n'avait jamais enfreint le règlement. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois qu'elle le faisait, elle se faisait prendre, et pas par n'importe qui, par le professeur McGonagall en personne.

« Vous me décevez énormément, Miss Evans, continua-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits. Je ne vous aurai jamais cru capable de cela à deux mois des vacances, et qui plus est en compagnie de Mr Potter. Je vous enlève chacun vingt points pour votre balade nocturne, et je vous rajoute une semaine de retenue pour votre attitude. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous alliez faire. Maintenant montez-vous coucher. »

Le deux Gryffondor refirent le chemin en sens inverse, sans échanger un mot. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la salle commune, et Lily partit immédiatement se coucher sans dire bonne nuit à James. Ce dernier resta quelques minutes devant l'entrée du dortoir des filles, espérant qu'elle redescende. Il se rendit à l'évidence, elle ne reviendrait pas. Il monta alors dans son propre dortoir sans grande conviction, avec l'unique envie de sortir de cet horrible cauchemar et de méditer sur son triste sort. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de ses amis les Maraudeurs. Ils savaient qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Lily Evans près du lac pour lui demander une dernière fois de sortir avec lui. Ils savaient que depuis le début de l'année James avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et c'était rapproché d'elle. Ils savaient (grâce à une tierce personne proche de Lily) que cette dernière était elle aussi devenue amoureuse de l'attrapeur. Ils espéraient qu'ils soient enfin ensemble pour qu'ils puissent enfin cesser d'entendre James se plaindre constamment de ses éternels refus.

« Alors Cornedrue, déjà de retour ! » s'exclama Sirius, voyant son meilleur ami rentrer dans le dortoir bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient tous espéré.

James ne l'écouta même pas, s'allongea sur son lit, tira les baldaquins et leur jeta un sort permettant d'éviter que ses amis ne viennent le déranger.

« Ne me dit pas qu'elle a dit non ! chuchota Patmol. Mary nous l'avait pourtant assuré !

- Elle a dû mal lire, se contenta de répondre Peter.

- Même, tu ne te trompes pas quand tu lis le journal intime de ta meilleure amie. Et puis je suis sûre qu'elles en avaient parlé entre elles, répliqua Sirius.

- On n'aurait pas dû donner de faux espoirs à James, on est tout de même responsable de son état, constata Remus.

- Pfff, je vais lui demander ce qu'il a. Il faut qu'il se confie au bon vieux docteur Patmol.

- Non, laisse-le, il nous en parlera en temps et en heure. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Remus avait toujours su prodiguer de sages conseils qui avaient toujours marché. C'était lui qui avait dit à James d'arrêter de tout le temps en faire trop pour qu'il se rapproche de sa Lily, et cela avait fonctionné. A l'inverse, il lui avait aussi dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, or il s'était visiblement trompé.

À quelques lits de là, James avait tout entendu. Il avait envie de dire à ses amis que non, elle ne lui avait pas dit non justement, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser cette fichue question. Et le plus ironique dans l'histoire c'était qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, il était certain qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir ensemble. Il le savait, cette nuit était sa dernière chance, et elle venait de lui filer entre les doigts comme un lutin de Cornouailles. Il avait passé trois ans à la harceler de demandes, et par conséquent trois ans à comprendre que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il arriverait à la séduire. Il avait passé huit mois à s'attirer son amitié et sa sympathie, et ça il avait réussi. Enfin, il avait passé une semaine à la convaincre de venir admirer le ciel étoilé depuis le bord du lac, et donc à enfreindre plusieurs articles du règlement qu'elle se bornait à suivre. Et tout cela devait le mener à quoi, à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble. Aujourd'hui, leur seul rendez-vous programmé était la retenue que leur avait donnée McGonagall.

Les images de leur soirée repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il revivait son pari stupide, celui où s'il arrivait à préparer parfaitement un veritaserum (bien que l'effet de ce dernier ne dure qu'une minute tout au plus) il avait le droit de la chatouiller sans qu'elle n'y oppose de résistance. Intérieurement il se maudissait, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le fasse alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le château ! Il l'avait fait car une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux : il se tourmentait l'esprit à savoir comment il allait lui demander, et elle était gênée car elle savait pourquoi il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous. Il revit le moment où McGonagall les avait démasqué, et comment Lily s'était sentie honteuse. Enfin, il se rappela comment elle l'avait superbement ignoré lors de leur retour et toute la froideur qui se dégageait d'elle à ce moment-là.

Il passa plusieurs heures à se retourner l'esprit dans tous les sens, comment allait-il se comporter demain, comment allait-elle réagir, comment …, comment … Le sommeil ne venait pas, il ne cessait de se demander si la jeune rousse lui en voulait ou non. Bien sûr que oui, pour la première et l'unique fois de sa vie elle avait enfreint le règlement et s'était fait prendre par un professeur qu'elle estimait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter au coup pour cela. Il décida de lui envoyer un hibou demain au petit-déjeuner, pour s'excuser, puis il irait voir McGonagall pour qu'elle ne soit pas collée, tout était de sa faute, une fois de plus.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se leva avec d'immenses cernes violets, et avec un regard anxieux. Ses amis lui demandèrent ce qu'il lui arrivait, il leur répondit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. C'est donc ainsi que les Maraudeurs descendirent silencieusement déjeuner, l'une des premières fois de leur vie. Alors que Sirius, Peter et Remus s'empiffraient de toast et d'œufs brouillés, James mordillait sans grande conviction sa tartine. Patmol voulut lui demander ce qu'il le mettait dans cet état, mais il lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard que non, il ne voulait toujours pas en parler.

Puis il la vit, Lily, sa Lily. Elle était très semblablement dans le même état que lui, et s'assit avec Mary le plus loin possible des quatre garçons. Le regard de James se voila, enfin pas de beaucoup tant il déjà était sombre. Il ne cessa de la fixer, se désintéressant complétement de la conversation dans laquelle ses amis avaient essayé de l'intégrer.

Des bruissements d'ailes résonnèrent parmi le brouhaha. Il vit Amaranth, son hibou, se diriger vers elle et lui donner la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite durant la nuit. Il la regarda décacheter et lire sa missive, tout comme il la lisait dans son esprit.

_Lily,_

_Pardonne-moi pour hier soir. Tu avais raison, nous n'aurions jamais dû y aller. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû essayer de te faire rire à ce moment. Rassure-toi, je vais aller voir McGonagall et la convaincre de ne pas te donner de retenue. Après tout, c'est moi qui ait tout fait pour te convaincre de m'accompagner, tu as toujours refusé jusqu'au repas d'hier soir, jusqu'au dernier moment en somme._

_Je voulais aussi te dire que je comprends parfaitement si tu m'en veux. Sache que si tu veux qu'on se reparle je serai toujours là. Mais je te connais, et cela m'étonnerait si tu te décidais de reparler à un véracrasse comme moi._

_James._

Une magnifique lettre d'adieu, c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à lui écrire. Il le savait, il l'avait déçu, et la seule autre personne qu'il connaissait et qui avait déçu Lily était Severus. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans qu'il avait osé la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, et elle ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis. Autant dire que ses rêves de couples étaient définitivement brisés.

Il la vit relever la tête quand elle eut finir de la lire, elle ne le chercha même pas du regard. Disparus, envolés les huit mois de travail qui n'ont abouti à rien.

* * *

Une journée venait de s'écouler, et ni James ni Lily ne s'étaient échangés un seul regard. Leurs amis respectifs n'avaient cessé de s'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir-là. Leur dernier cours de la journée venait tout juste de se terminer que déjà James se précipitait dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor.

« Professeur, puis-je vous parler quelques minutes, demanda-t-il poliment.

- Je vous écoute Mr Potter, mais soyez bref.

- C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir … Je … N … Ne donnez pas à Lily une semaine de retenue !

- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Elle est toute aussi fautive que vous.

- Non professeur, c'est moi. Cela fait une semaine que je la harcelais pour sortir cette nuit, si elle a accepté c'est uniquement pour que je la laisse tranquille. S'il y a un responsable, c'est moi et moi seul.

- Si cela avait été le cas, elle serait tout de même restée dans son dortoir, trancha McGonagall indiquant clairement à James qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps.

- Non professeur ! Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas Lily Evans qui va à nouveau transgresser le règlement, elle l'a fait car je l'ai forcé. Je ferai sa semaine de colle, du moment qu'elle ne la fasse pas.

- Mr Potter, nous avons des règles justement, et quand un élève en transgresse une, il doit être puni. Point final.

- Professeur, je ferai quatre heures de colle chaque soir pendant deux semaines pour nous deux. Lily Evans veut travailler, elle va se mettre en retard sur son planning de révision à cause de cela. Vous comprenez, elle veut avoir ses ASPIC avec la meilleure note, et moi je veux juste les avoir. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher cela …

- Soit, aller directement voir le professeur Slughorn. Si vous faîtes vos quatre heures, il serait préférable que vous commenciez dès maintenant.

- Merci professeur ! »

James sortit rapidement de la salle. McGonagall était abasourdie, depuis quand venait-on lui réclamer des retenues supplémentaires, et surtout pourquoi Mr Potter.

« J'ajoute cinq points à Gryffondor pour Mr Potter qui a eu l'audace de se rajouter des heures de colle. »

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident, et seules deux choses demeuraient anormales à Poudlard : la météo, toujours aussi douce, et l'attitude de Lily Evans et de James Potter. Ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

La première passait tout son temps libre à travailler, le plus généralement à la bibliothèque. Elle y restait jusque la fermeture, et bien souvent c'était Mrs Pince qui l'en chassait. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ces cernes trahissaient une grande fatigue. Elle mangeait peu, et semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement lors des cours de potions. Plusieurs fois, le professeur Slughorn ainsi que Mary lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait mais n'obtinrent jamais de réponse.

Le second était dans le même état que la première. Les marques de fatigue s'accumulaient sur son visage. A défaut d'avoir des professeurs qui s'inquiétaient de son état, il avait des amis. Sauf qu'il ne leur répondait pas. Pourtant, ils avaient toutes les raisons de se soucier de lui : cela faisait quinze jours qu'il ne mangeait plus, alors qu'avant il fallait l'empêcher de trop s'empiffrer, et aussi ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées. Il disparaissait à la fin des cours, et réapparaissaient quatre heures plus tard, le temps d'effectuer sa retenue.

Ce soir-là, leurs amis respectifs -c'est-à-dire Mary, Sirius, Remus et Peter- discutaient de leur cas, confortablement installés dans les canapés de la salle commune situés près de la cheminée.

«Vous savez ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Mary.

- Non et toi ? lui répondit Peter.

- Non plus, mais il ne vous en a même pas parlé. Vous êtes plutôt proches d'habitude ? continua-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Rien, niet, nada, nothing, nani mo, không, ingenting, nichego, tu le veux en quelle langue ? répliqua Sirius. Et toi, peut-être que Lily t'en a parlé et que tu nous le caches …

- Lily n'a jamais été douée pour les confidences, et puis même, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous le dirai pas. Me regardez pas comme ça, je m'inquiète pour elle ! Vous avez vu dans quel état elle est ? Et ne me dites pas que James va mieux !

- Oui et bien en parlant de ça, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle lui a fait, attaqua Sirius. Tu ne t'es pas trompée quand tu nous as dit que tu étais sûre que cela pouvait marcher entre eux. Visiblement elle a dû lui mettre un sacré râteau …

- Et toi alors, tu t'es regardé ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Non mais enfin, tu ne t'es pas dit que ton charmant pote avait fait une énorme connerie et qu'il l'avait déçu ! C'est facile aussi de toujours nous accuser !

- Calmez-vous, dit posément Remus. Les autres commencent à nous regarder bizarrement. Arrêtez de vous renvoyer le choixpeau, après tout, on est peut-être loin de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Vous ne croyez pas que le mieux est que nous unissions nos forces. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait des zombis à la place d'amis.

- Oui, maugréèrent-ils.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes d'accord, on va pouvoir établir une stratégie pour déjà savoir ce qu'ils leur arrivent, et puis ensuite on verra comment les réconcilier. »

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à réfléchir à leur plan ingénieux, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lily et James. Les deux s'ignorèrent royalement. A l'inverse, Sirius et Mary réagirent au quart de tour et leur sautèrent dessus, bien décidés à avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

« Tu ne vois pas que je ne veux pas en parler ! » explosèrent les deux zombis d'une même voix.

Tous deux énervés, ils ne firent pas attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient et s'emplafonnèrent.

« Otes-toi de là, Potter.

- Dégages de mon chemin, Evans. »

L'un ressortit de la tour, enfreignant par la même occasion plusieurs articles du règlement, tandis que l'autre allait s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était Lily qui était sortie.

« Je vous félicite vous deux. Grâce à vos efforts, ils se sont enfin adresser la parole » lâcha ironiquement Remus.

* * *

James ruminait. Sirius avait vraiment le don de tout gâcher. Maintenant il en était certain, Lily Evans le détestait vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie de parler aux autres Maraudeurs, ni de marauder, cela lui paraissait bien trop puéril. Ses amis avaient eu pour une fois une bonne idée, celle de ne pas venir le déranger. Et tant mieux, il ne les aurait pas supportés, pas ce soir… Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Un cognement à sa fenêtre le fit sortir de sa transe. Il l'ouvrit, et un petit oiseau jaune entra et s'abrita dans ses mains. A son contact, il se transforma en une lettre.

_James,_

_Grâce à toi, j'ai passé huit mois de bonheur._

_À cause de toi, j'ai passé trois années de calvaire._

_À cause de toi, j'ai passé deux semaines épouvantables._

_À cause de toi, j'ai enfreint le règlement._

_À cause de toi, j'ai perdu la confiance de mes professeurs._

_À cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami._

_À cause de toi, je me suis disputée avec ma seule confidente._

_À cause de toi, je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis._

_À cause de toi, je n'en n'aurai jamais, si à vingt-trois heures tu n'es pas avec moi aux bords du lac._

_Lily._

James relut plusieurs fois la dernière ligne _vingt-trois heures tu n'es pas avec moi aux bords du lac. Lily_, _vingt-trois heures tu n'es pas avec moi aux bords du lac. Lily._ Une dernière chance, il avait une dernière chance ! Alors qu'il allait exploser de joie, il regarda son réveil, vingt-deux heures cinquante-six. Son moral retomba aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il était impossible de mettre quatre minutes, même en courant, pour rallier la tour des Gryffondor aux bords du lac. Mais une partie de son esprit avait continué de travailler. Il était certes impossible de faire le trajet en courant, or il était plus que probable de le faire en volant.

Le jeune homme attrapa son Comète 260 et dévala les marches de la tour quatre par quatre, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se casser la figure. Il se précipita sur l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune, l'ouvrit et sauta sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Dans sa course folle, il n'avait pas vu que sa lettre était restée collée à sa manche, et qu'à cause d'une bourrasque elle s'était envolée dans la pièce. Contrairement à lui, Sirius l'avait vu et était allé la ramasser pour pouvoir la lire. Trente secondes plus tard, il releva la tête, un franc sourire imprimé sur son visage :

« Dis-moi Mary, c'était bien toi que Lily avait choisi comme témoin pour son mariage avec James ? »

* * *

James était loin de partager les réjouissances de ses amis, il n'avait qu'une idée fixe : rejoindre Lily. Jamais il n'avait volé aussi vite, il poussait son balai dans ses derniers retranchements. Le vent fouettait son visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus que d'habitude. Il sifflait dans ses oreilles et l'empêchait de voir correctement, malgré la faible protection que lui offraient ses lunettes. Il aperçut le lac, grande masse sombre où toutes les étoiles se reflétaient. Il essaya d'accélérer, se penchant davantage sur le manche.

Puis il la vit, assise sur le rocher, Lily, sa Lily. D'abord une petite tâche claire dans la nuit, elle grossissait à vue d'œil pour le jeune homme, il n'était plus qu'à une petite centaine de mètres d'elle. Elle lui sembla alors regarder quelque chose, avant de se retourner. Le cœur de l'attrapeur s'accéléra. Soudainement, elle se leva et commença à regagner le château. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa dernière chance lui filer entre les doigts.

« LILY ! » cria-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna sur lui. Il atterrit assez rudement, manquant de finir le nez dans l'herbe. Il abandonna son balai sur le sol, et courut vers la jeune femme.

« Ne t'en vas pas, je viens tout juste d'arriver, lui dit-il.

- Alors maintenant que tu es là, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire il y a deux semaines, répondit-elle calmement.

- Je … Heu … »

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle le lui demanderait cela directement. Bon, il savait qu'il devait lui en parler, mais pas aussi brutalement.

« J'attends. »

Il sentait son courage lui filer entre les doigts, et dire qu'il était un Gryffondor ! Par habitude, il se mit la main dans les cheveux, pas pour les ébouriffer davantage, le vent avait très bien fait son travail. Il s'était désormais habitué à faire ce geste lors de grand moment de gêne.

« Je … Je suis un incroyable con, lâcha-t-il enfin. J'ai passé trois ans à te pourrir la vie de la pire des façons qu'il soit. Je n'aurais jamais dû intervenir d'une quelconque manière dans ta relation avec Severus. J'ai mis trois ans à comprendre comment je pouvais faire pour essayer de me rapprocher de toi, et cela a marché, très bien marché même. Mais une fois de plus, j'ai tout gâché en me comportant comme un enfant. C'est déjà un miracle que tu me reparles ce soir, car après tout j'ai fait beaucoup plus de choses qui t'ont déçu au lieu de te plaire. »

Dans sa tête, Lily pensait le contraire. Elle ne se rappelait plus des trois ans de malheur, uniquement de ces huit mois de bonheur. Ceux où le jeune homme avait su la séduire en se comportant normalement, ceux où il l'avait défendu contre les Serpentard, ceux où il avait essayé de se comporter comme elle, en combattant les injustices. Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre, il y a deux semaines, elle se fichait bien de savoir qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait pas ses retenues, elle voulait assumer ses actes maintenant que le mal était fait. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien eu. Puis le professeur McGonagall, s'étant inquiétée de son état, lui avait appris comment James était venu lui réclamer des heures de colles supplémentaires, et comment il avait préféré appliqué le double de leur sentence commune plutôt qu'elle n'en fasse qu'une seule. James savait que les ASPIC comptaient pour elle, et il n'avait pas voulu déranger son planning de révisions. Elle avait ensuite mis une semaine pour se décider, à savoir si oui ou non elle devait lui reparler. Aujourd'hui, il était là, devant elle, prêt à s'excuser de tous les maux existants sur cette planète.

« Mais que veux-tu Lily. Quand tu es auprès de moi, je ne me contrôle plus. Je vais avoir tendance à agir puérilement pour te dissimuler ma gêne. Même si tu ne me croyais pas quand je te le disais, et certainement que tu ne crois pas non plus ce soir, je t'aime. Je passe quasiment chaque seconde de ma vie à t'observer. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas suivi réellement un cours, je préfère largement t'étudier toi. Comment tu replaces ta mèche derrière tes oreilles, comment ton front se plisse quand tu te concentres, comment tu préfères hurler pour dissimuler tes autres sentiments. Quoi que tu en penses Lily, je t'aime. J'ai déjà essayé d'ignorer ce sentiment, mais il ressortait encore plus violement. Je t'aime, point. Si j'avais voulu que l'on se rejoigne aux bords du lac, c'est parce que j'ai toujours su que la vision de Poudlard t'avais émerveillé lors de ta première année, et je voulais que tu revives cela une fois. Alors, maintenant, tu peux me hurler dessus, me mettre une baffe, et me laisser regagner mon dortoir. »

Il avait fini sa tirade. Il aurait largement préféré lui faire une vraie déclaration romantique plutôt qu'une déclaration bourrée d'excuses, or il n'avait pas choisi. Maintenant c'était fait, il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment la gifle qu'il sentait venir.

« Pourquoi devrais-je répondre non, dit Lily d'une petite voix, alors que oui sonne tellement mieux. »

James expira. Ce jour qu'il avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé, elle lui avait dit oui. Il n'y croyait pas, et après la gifle, ce fut le réveil qu'il attendit.

« C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'aimes ? Malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui, sinon pourquoi aurai-je délibérément transgressé le règlement. James Potter, je t'aime. Et met toi cette phrase dans ta tête une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Il sentit alors une douce chaleur enveloppait son corps. Il attrapa Lily par sa taille et se pencha vers elle. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Elles s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues commencèrent un délicieux ballet. Puis elle répondit à son baiser. Les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser dans la chaleur du mois d'avril, au bord du lac scintillant. Ils se séparèrent tout en gardant leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, commença James. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

- Mais ce n'est pas un rêve James.

- Et c'est cela le mieux. Bon, il faut tout de même que je te le demande une dernière fois, juste pour la forme. Lily Evans, veux-tu sortir avec moi.

- Oui. »

Définitivement, il ne s'habituait pas à l'entendre prononcer ce simple mot. Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils étaient ensemble et heureux. L'avenir leur souriait à présent. La gryffondor frissonna.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre, demanda celui qu'on pouvait désormais appeler son petit ami.

- Je veux bien.

- Alors, tu vas devoir monter avec moi sur mon balai, sauf si tu préfères prendre le risque de croiser McGonagall, lui proposa-t-il malicieusement.

- Oh non merci ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de la prendre en excuse parce que tu veux uniquement me serrer dans tes bras. »

Elle rigola, bientôt suivie par James. Les deux amants s'envolèrent alors pour la tour des lions. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que leurs amis avaient réveillé tous les habitants de la maison et qu'ils avaient organisé l'une des fêtes les plus mémorables du château.

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plus et que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire._

_Si je devais rajouter une note dessus, je dirai que le professeur McGonagall est arrivé au bout sa résistance mentale. Rajoutez des points supplémentaires à un élève qui réclame des heures de colles on n'a pas idée ! x)_

_Bref, laissez-moi une review pour me faire part de vos impressions !_

_Ignis Nebula_


End file.
